


Earned It

by banditsolace



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditsolace/pseuds/banditsolace
Summary: Stripper!Ravi AUThis porn is requested by a friend because she has ravi feels. It's highly inspired by The Weeknd's Earned It and also by SZA's Childs Play (ft. Chance the Rapper). Enjoy.





	Earned It

               She watched him intently—noting every move he made. Her gaze transfixed at full-grown man dancing fluidly up on the stage. Even with the dim lights, she can make out that he was all muscles; all of which flexed and bended at his will. His loosely fastened white button-down dress shirt left nothing to the imagination. But she didn’t mind; she was sure how better it would look up close.  The little peep show his rock-hard chest wasn’t enough to quench the burning thirst building in her throat. With this, she quickly downed her JD on the rocks drink without leaving her eyes trailed on him. His tight derriere fit snugly against his leather pants.

                 She held her gaze against his back, watched him leave the stage for another dancer to perform.

 

✵

 

                 When he first felt a pair of eyes bore on him he didn’t mind. But soon, he finally felt the intensity that came with it. He was almost halfway his stint but felt compelled to do more than he usually does. He smirked. The timing was fucking grandiose—it was time for the climax. As the heavy bass dropped from the speakers behind him, he gyrated down with it. First with right leg. Then with his left leg. Then he stood up and had the audacity to look where she was, noting where the magnetic pull of her gaze. There she fucking was quickly downing her drink. He proceeded to grind on the backrest of the chair he had prepared early on. He was sure he fucking nailed his performance tonight as he left the stage with a thunderous sound of claps and hollers. But he was adamant it wasn’t the only thing he’ll nail tonight.

 

✵

 

                 “Leo, one gin tonic for me and another JD on the rocks for this lovely lady beside me.”

                 A deep, velvety voice had her brought up her eyes from the empty glass she has to the good-smelling man beside her. He brought his arms right up on the bar and rested his back against it. He intensely looked at her face, almost scrutinizing it. A small smirk played across his lips. He saw her wetting her plump lips ever so lightly. With his tall frame, he intentionally brushed his fingers on her bare knees; her short dress was riding up to her porcelain-like thighs. He saw her visibly swallowed but did not make any attempt to remove his now resting left hand on her knees.

                 He finally sat on the high chair, his knees touching hers.

                 “You were watching me the whole time.”

                 He brought his drink to his lips and savored it, not breaking eye contact with her.

                 “Was I?”

                 She did the same thing he did, only this time doing things slower. He rested his hands on her knee again; drawing lazy circles on it.

                 “Yeah you were.”

                 She didn’t know where to react first: to his long, slender fingers that sending sensations to her or to the genuine interest he was showing her. She was not that ticklish but she brushed her leg on his in response. His low and deep voice rumbled; his shoulder shaking as he chuckled. He reached for her hand, letting her stand up in between his legs. With no protests coming from her, his arms naturally found their way to snake around her small waist. Her hands travelled first on his chest, both looked small when framed against it. She was right: he or may not be wearing a different white dress-shirt but it wasn’t as loosely fastened as before. Still, she can make out was beneath the fabric. She loved it.

                 He held her closer, trapping her hands between them. He brought his head closer to her ear.

                 “I hope you’re not busy tonight.”

                 She brought her hands up to his well-defined jaws and brought his face closer, their hot breaths ragged while their lips ghosted against one another. He pressed his eyes tightly, feeling her moist soft lips almost on his. Almost.

                 She pulled away even before he can kiss her fully. He wanted to ravish it and feel its dampness and softness; locked completely with his. It was her turn as she inched her lips closer to his ear and whispered, “I hope that answered your question.”

                 She darted out her tongue, licking subtly his inner ear in which he groaned in response. His breathing jagged—labored even.  His body jerked and aroused, welcoming every touch it received from the small but powerful woman. An enchantress. Her pink wet muscle trailed and licked his jaw; he felt coldness on his jaw line as soon as it hit the open-air.

                  He felt the painful tug and strain in between his legs—his long thick member grew in heated passion, ignited by the little vixen endowed with that goddamn of a tongue. Hastily, he faced to where her hot mouth was, and captured it. His hands travelled down to her taunting and round ass, grabbing each cheek which caused her to yelp onto his mouth. He slid his tongue past her open lips and lapped and teased her wet cavern.  She let her hands to travel up his back then to his smooth and wavy blonde locks.

                 She pressed her body closer to his, needy for his attention, and; her voice crack a muffled cry. She finally released him, both fazed and gasping for air. She placed her small hands against his hard chest, leaning her forehead against his.

                 “Damn. You taste exquisite just like I thought you would.”

                 He thumbed her soft plump lips and now having a taste of it he was thirsty for more. Her small fingers played teasingly on his clothed chest.

                 “Yeah? You’re not bad yourself.”

                 Before he can even react, she sealed their mouths yet again, this time she tugged and sucked his tongue. She lapped up his lips before finally playfully nipped down his lower lip and pulled away.

                 She gazed him right back in his eyes, a small playful smirk framed against her lips.

                 “Lead the way.”

 

✵

 

            She was wearing a black dress and now that she was standing up, he saw how it hugged her in all the right places. He closed the door with haste, never wanting to leave his sight off this little vixen. He closed the gap between them and halted just inches from her, not doing anything, leaving her almost breathless.

            She pressed her body against his; her neediness had him almost lose his control. Almost.

            “I wanna fuck you hard. Right here, right now,” he rasped against her lips, his big hand cradling her neck gently. He placed the lightest kiss he could muster.

            “But not yet.”

            His mouth grazed at the exposed soft skin of her neck before sucking lightly on it. He slid down his other hand to her inner thighs and massaged it facilely; totally disregarding the muffled protests she was making.

            “What’s your name angel?”

            He never stopped exploring every part of this little vixen writhing on his mercy with his every touch. Her erratic breathing encouraged him more and his left hand found and pressed onto her clit despite the thin fabric hiding it.

            “A-Ana…”

            He had pushed her dress up, his hand continued to massage her now exposed mount all the while he preyed on her collarbone with his mouth.

            “God Ana. You’re so perfect and so fucking wet. All for me.”

            He nipped on her silky skin of her shoulder. She had backed up against a wall for a support and she squeezed in his slender fingers in between her legs, she can no longer stand the much needed friction. She felt him press his hard shaft against her mound and both groaned with the contact. Impatience was finally overcoming him, he yanked harshly both his pants and boxer and her thin lacey underwear. She bucked her hips forward as he thrust in his fingers. One. Two. She felt she was nearing her climax, her body feverish as she inclines more to his touch.

                “Just fuck me already!”

                He smiled evilly against her skin. His fingers were still pumping in and out her albeit slower this time.

                “You’ll need my name, love.”

                Ana hissed as she broke from his grasp, lifting her right leg to hook it around him; only to really push her throbbing cunt to his long pulsating shaft, pre cum dripping from its head.

                “You’re gonna have to shout my name, love. “

 He obliged as he thrust forward inside her, his one arm hung around her waist, steadying them both and the other still on her neck. Her head fell slightly against the wall.

                “Ravi. Say it, love.”

                “Ravi…”

                As his name rolled off from her lips, he harshly thrust inside her; completely filled her with him.

                “Ravi!”

                He picked up his pace still not forgetting to charge forward with his might.

                “Fuck. There!”

                He hit the spot again to which she answers by meeting his every thrust. String of grunts and moans escaped her lips.

                “Ravi. I’m coming!”

                Her voice ragged and out of breath to which he just nodded to and pulled her body closer. She parts her mouth and her eyes, heavy and half-lidded, and her walls clenched his shaft, she came hard. And not so long after, with a few hard thrusts, he unloaded it all inside her.

Both gasped and panted for air after coming from their high, his head nestled in the crook of her neck. His lips ghosted along her tasty and exposed collarbone, and frowns as he realized her breast are fully clothed. Utterly neglected. He pulls out. He leans in and captures her mouth; ravishing it thoroughly. He tugged on her lower lip, almost eating it. He pulls away and starts to fix them both.

                She draped her arms around his neck for support as she continued to devour his entirety by eyeing him. She can't help but feel so smug after grasping they fucked each other. Their eyes met.

                “I have a blindfold right here.”

                Ravi playfully smirked down on her, his left hand holding up a black blindfold. She instantly knew.

                “So, round two?”

                She offered seductively, her finger trailed on his exposed  and heaving chest.

                “Hell yeah.”


End file.
